Vers le futur et un peu à droite
by schtroumphc
Summary: Nous disons donc, un ange, un sorcier/être de lumière, trois sorcières, un être ultra-puissant avec des tendances démoniaques à côté, deux voyages dans le temps, et quelques révélations. Et avec ça, vous prendrez quelle boisson ? Encore un fic où les sœurs découvrent le futur de Chris. Avouez, y'en a jamais assez.
1. Chapter 1

**Vers le futur et un peu à droite.**

Nous disons donc, un ange, trois sorcières, un être ultra-puissant avec des tendances démoniaques à côté, deux voyages dans le temps, et quelques révélations. Et avec ça, vous prendrez quelle boisson ?

Encore un fic où les sœurs découvrent le futur de Chris. Avouez, y'en a jamais assez. Celle-ci se passe après qu'ils découvrent l'école de magie et Léo vire Chris pour avoir amené le démon, mais Phoebe n'a pas découvert l'identité de Chris parce que sa vision était différente. Un peu beaucoup AU, donc.

* * *

Piper préparait le repas en gardant un œil sur Wyatt et en feuilletant le Livre des Ombres à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, en évitant de le tâcher de sauce tomate. Même avec Phoebe revenue à la maison et Paige qui y restait de plus en plus souvent, ses tentatives avec Richard pour trouver un compromis semblant foncer sur un mur, sa liste de choses à faire ne diminuait pas.

_Chris pourrait s'occuper de la partie chasse aux démons._

Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette pensée traîtresse. Ça arrivait de temps en temps depuis quelques semaines, quand elle était le plus distraite possible. Pendant un temps, elle soupçonnait même Chris de lui jeter un sort pour revenir dans la maison.

Ce qui n'aurait aucune chance d'arriver. Elle et ses sœurs lui avaient largement donné une chance de gagner leur confiance, et Léo, Léo qui était celui qui se méfiait le plus de lui, avait su garder la tête claire en apprenant la nouvelle du destin de Wyatt, et qui lui avait fait confiance pour la première fois et confié son fils, comment il en a été remercié ?

Avec un démon dans la chambre de son petit garçon. Et pas n'importe lequel, carrément un de la secte qui voulait le changer en mauvais sorcier. Si ç'avait été elle qui les avait trouvé...

Tout le monde était d'accord à la fin de journée pour ne plus lui laisser l'accès au manoir. Ses objectifs étaient trop flous pour savoir s'il était autant de leur côté qu'il le disait et ses méthodes extrêmement incompatibles avec les leurs.

Toutes ses affaires avaient disparues du P3 et personne ne l'avait vu depuis. S'il n'y avait pas ces pensées qui s'insinuaient de temps en temps, elle ne penserait même plus à lui.

« Ca sent bon. » dit Paige en se laissant tomber dans une chaise. Piper l'entendit pousser un soupir tandis qu'elle notait une possible nouvelle cible, quand elle diminua le feu sous une des casseroles et encore une fois quand elle retira un cristal de la bouche de Wyatt.

« Tu ne dois pas faire venir les objets jusqu'à toi, Wyatt. Surtout pas les cristaux. » Lui fit-elle fermement, les poings sur les hanches. Son fils la gratifia à peine d'un regard avant d'attraper une petite voiture. Piper leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna la posture 'tu m'écouteras et puis c'est tout, jeune homme'. C'était plus facile de lui apprendre à ne pas abuser de ses pouvoirs avant d'apprendre qu'elle échouerait lamentablement.

Paige poussa un long et fort soupir. Piper se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai que je ne suis pas l'empathe de la famille, mais je crois que tu veux dire quelque chose.

- Tu veux la mauvaise nouvelle ou la possible mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Ni l'une ni l'autre ? »

Paige lui tira la langue et lui renia l'espoir de ne pas voir leur situation encore empirer.

« Voilà, avec Richard, c'est fini. Il a pris une potion pour perdre ses pouvoirs et ma présence et la magie qui va avec risque de lui faire regretter son choix, alors...

-Je suis désolé. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et pour toi. Il te faut quelqu'un qui saura vivre avec ta magie. Et probablement un mortel. »

Paige fit une grimace quand sa sœur cita Phoebe. Sa quête lui avait montré toute la famille réunie pour l'anniversaire de Wyatt, inclus deux hommes inconnus et neuf enfants. Elle n'avait pas pu voir les visages, ne savait pas qui étaient les enfants, les nièces ou les neveux, mais était persuadé qu'un des hommes était un mortel. Piper eut un petit rire mais repris bien vite son sérieux.

« J'assume que c'était la mauvaise nouvelle numéro un. Numéro deux est... ?

-Tu te rappelles ces rêves que j'avais juste avant l'arrivée des Titans ?

-Oh non.

-Et si. Je ne crois pas que c'est au même niveau apocalyptique, mais j'en mettrais ma main à couper, quelque chose de puissant et maléfique va débarquer à San Francisco. »

Piper laissa sa tête tomber contre la table. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de...

« Attends. Attends, attends, attends...Et si c'était...

-Le grand méchant qui changera notre bout de chou en tyran magique ? J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais Chris en aurait probablement parlé.

-Va savoir avec lui. Ça l'arrange sûrement qu'on ne soit pas au courant.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Après tout, si c'était quelque chose de si évident, on aurait laissé un indice dans le futur, il se serait préparé contre cette menace comme avec les Titans.

-Ou il n'est pas au courant parce que c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans son monde post-Titan. »

Les deux sœurs sursautèrent, aucune n'ayant entendu Phoebe entrer. Elle embrassa son neveu sur le front, se prit un verre d'eau et les rejoignit.

« Tu as eu une vision ?

-Non, juste un pressentiment. Mais mon idée se tient. Ma vision nous montrait tous heureux, on n'avait pas l'air de vivre dans le monde que Chris a décrit. C'est clairement pas le même future que le sien. Et s'il ne nous a pas menti...

-Si !

-S'il ne nous a pas menti, soit j'ai vu le futur où Wyatt est sauvé, soit les démons ne détruiront le monde que plus tard. C'est énorme, les Titans, s'ils ont eu le temps de faire des plus gros dégâts, les conséquences devaient être impressionnantes et durables. C'est une partie de son histoire qui a été effacé et il ne peut pas savoir en quoi.

-Sauf qu'il y est retourné.

-Pas longtemps. Je doute qu'il ait le eu le temps de faire du tourisme ou de regarder les livres d'histoire.

-Oh !

-Quoi ? »

Phoebe et Paige la regardèrent, inquiètes de sa réaction. Piper ignora la boule au ventre qui apparaissait à chaque fois que la gravité du futur de son fils se faisait plus présente avec son mantra habituel. _On est courant maintenant, on peut changer le futur, on peut le sauver, on va le sauver._

Ses sœurs échangèrent un regard et Paige lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Piper ?

-Je viens de réaliser. Si tout est vrai, alors, c'est Wyatt qui a envoyé Bianca après Chris.

-Oh, en effet. Tu crois qu'il avait aussi un rôle dans sa mort ?

-Phoebe ! »

Phoebe rendit la tape sur le bras de sa cadette avec un « quoi ? » indigné. Paige tenta une combinaison discrète de geste des mains/yeux grands ouvert dans la direction de Piper qui préféra les ignorer pour sortir les assiettes.

Est-ce que Wyatt avait tué Bianca ? Ou c'était Chris pour se défendre ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé, pour changer ses habitudes. Et elle perdait encore son temps à penser à lui, réalisa-t-elle avec un soupir. En fait, elle ne semblait pas être la seule.

Elle se retourna vers ses sœurs et sa question ne passa pas ses lèvres, distraite par le numéro de mimes auquel les deux femmes étaient en train de se livrer. Est-ce que c'était un chien ? Qu'est-ce qu'un chien avait à voir avec Wyatt et Chris ? Ou c'était peut-être un lapin.

Phoebe se figea en voyant qu'elles avaient une audience et redescendit doucement les bras. Paige se redressa, mains croisées sur la table, armée de son air le plus innocent.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir. Paige, prends les couverts, Phoebe, les verres. Pour 4. Léo pourrait venir.

-Encore ? Il pourrait reprendre son ancien travail, à ce point-là.

-Il veut nous donner un Etre de Lumière en qui il a entièrement confiance. Il se trouve que c'est lui pour l'instant. »

Son expression 'je ne ressent absolument rien de particulier sur le sujet' en partant dans la salle à manger devait être moins convaincant qu'elle le pensait puisque Phoebe avait le même regard qui précédait toutes ses tentatives pour les réconcilier. Le fait qu'il soit présent dans la vision ne voulait pas dire qu'il était le père d'un ou plusieurs des autres enfants. Elle avait assez de mauvais nouvelles pour rajouter de faux espoirs à la liste.

Paige semblait d'accord avec elle et avant que le second round de leurs concours commence, Piper leur posa la question qu'elle voulait.

« Vous semblez avoir pas mal pensé à Chris, toutes les deux. »

'Je peux pas le nier mais j'ai peur de dire une bêtise'. Un partout, elle pourra arbitrer leur prochaine discussion silencieuse. Phoebe s'expliqua la première.

« C'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui ou que je veux le voir revenir, il a dépassé les limites...

-Mais ça se serait bien de savoir s'il est toujours en vie ou pas. »

Phoebe acquiesça tandis que les tintements dans la cuisine annonçait l'arrivée de Léo. Piper y retourna, et suivie par les deux autres, admit qu'elle comprenait.

« Je suis inquiète et je m'en fiche en même temps. D'un côté, il ne fait pas vraiment allié, de l'autre, c'est pas vraiment un ennemi. Et il est jeune, et s'il avait d'autre informations essentielles qu'il comptait distillé au compte-gouttes qu'on risque de ne jamais savoir parce que ses combines lui ont valu une boule d'énergie en pleine tête?

-Qui ? » demanda Léo qui mettait Wyatt dans sa chaise haute.

« Chris. » Répondirent-elles en chœur. A la surprise de Piper, le visage de Léo ne montrait pas la colère habituelle mais de l'inquiétude. Phoebe le nota aussi.

« Toi aussi tu voudrais savoir où il est ?

-Oui, mais pas pour son bien. Enfin, pas complètement.

-Tu as juste des moments où c'est plus fort que toi.

-Juste une pensée quand je ne fais pas attention. Mais je suis un Fondateur, j'ai été Etre de Lumière pendant longtemps, c'est dans ma nature de vouloir protéger, même quelqu'un comme Chris. Mais surtout parce qu'on a des questions à lui demander et aucun de nous n'arrive à le trouver. On a même fait appel à quelques voyants et...

-Et ils annoncent une catastrophe ?

-Je savais que ça ne vous échapperez pas. On sent tous quelque chose qui arrive et ces voyants, ils n'arrivaient pas à percevoir ce que c'était, mais ça leur faisait très, très peur. Phoebe, est-ce que...

-Pas mieux. Enfin, pas de vision du tout, juste la même perception.

-Moi j'ai eu droit aux images qui font peur, mais rien de précis. »

Piper donna les pâtes à Paige et remua une dernière fois la sauce tomate.

« Ca serait bien d'avoir au moins la date, ou même... » Elle s'arrêta en voyant quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de la recette. De la poussière était tombé du plafond. Levant la tête, elle vit d'autres particules tomber par endroit.

Les autres suivirent son regard.

« C'est moi ou le plafond bouge ? » murmura Paige.

Léo se rapprocha de Wyatt, près à l'attraper. Paige avait raison. Un petit cercle semblait onduler un peu, faisant tomber plus de poussière, puis disparaissait pour recommencer un peu plus loin.

« Des pas. Ce sont des traces de pas. Il y a quelqu'un dans le grenier. » Fit Phoebe.

« Quelqu'un de lourd. Léo... » Piper baissa la tête pour voir qu'il avait déjà pris Wyatt dans ses bras. Elle rejoignit Paige qui échangea les pâtes contre son plus gros couteau de cuisine qu'elle donna à Phoebe, puis pris les mains de ses sœurs.

« Un, deux, trois... » Elle les emmena dans le grenier.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews, et désolé pour le retard, des tas de trucs sont tombés en même temps. Petit avertissement : je vais utiliser dans les autres chapitres des informations qu'on apprend dans les comics de Charmed (la saison 9), donc, si vous avez besoin d'un spoiler warning, le voilà :)

* * *

_« Des pas. Ce sont des traces de pas. Il y a quelqu'un dans le grenier. » Fit Phoebe._

_« Quelqu'un de lourd. Léo... » Piper baissa la tête pour voir qu'il avait déjà pris Wyatt dans ses bras. Elle rejoignit Paige qui échangea les pâtes contre son plus gros couteau de cuisine qu'elle donna à Phoebe, puis pris les mains de ses sœurs._

_« Un, deux, trois... » Elle les emmena dans le grenier._

Piper gardait une main levée, prête à agir. Le sol se fit solide sous ses pieds, elle lâcha la main de Paige et attendit que la vision de lumière bleue laisse place au grenier. Elle avait voyagé avec des Etres de Lumière suffisamment souvent pour réaliser que ça prenait trop de temps et figea la pièce instinctivement.

« Hé ! » Elle entendit Phoebe crier et un claquement. Paige suivit avant que Piper ne puisse chercher sa main et elle fut aussitôt après projetée contre le mur. Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle était comme collée au mur de la tête au pied.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour provoquer l'intrus et aucun son ne sortit. Plus fort qu'elles, invulnérable à son pouvoir, toutes les trois prisonnières, aveuglées, elle se raccrocha au fait qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée pour espérer que Phoebe et Paige allaient bien pour ne pas paniquer.

_Un plan, j'ai besoin d'un plan, Léo doit rester avec Wyatt, Chris ! Chris, peut-être que je peux l'appeler par la pensée, peut-être..._

La lumière se fit encore plus éblouissante et disparu brusquement, accompagnée d'un grand fracas. Les sœurs tombèrent au sol, clignant et frottant leur yeux. Piper refigea la pièce, au cas où. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle reconnut la forme de Léo.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Sa vue revenue à peu près à la normale, elle vit qu'il était plus choqué par la pièce que par leur état.

« Oh super. Et qui va devoir ranger ? Pas les démons, évidemment. » Grommela Paige. Piper se tourna vers elle. Tous les meubles avaient été soufflés sur les côtés. Des livres étaient éparpillées, des vêtements avaient quitté leurs cartons et traînaient partout, un des fauteuils était brisé, et l'armoire était par terre.

_Au moins la vitre a survécu._

« Le Livre des Ombres ! Je ne vois pas le Livre ! » cria Phoebe en essayant de regarder partout en même temps.

« A côté d'Excalibur. » répondit Léo en déposant Wyatt dans les bras de Piper. « Je dois y aller, ils m'appellent. »

« Maintenant ? C'est pas vraiment le moment. » Piper partageait l'avis de Paige, qui ramassait le Livre à moitié enfouis sous le drap qui recouvrait l'épée.

« En fait, je crois que c'est exactement pour ça qu'ils veulent me voir. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il s'éclipsa avant que Piper ne trouve un contre-argument.

« T'as intérêt à revenir dès que tu as une réponse ! » fit-elle au plafond.

« Quel genre de démon c'était, à votre avis ?

- Pas le genre habituel. Il n'a rien pris, et ne nous a rien fait. Et en parlant de faire, on devrait nettoyer le grenier plus souvent. » Paige gardait ses distances des coussins que Phoebe venait de frapper ensemble, levant un bon nuage de poussière.

« Non, ça ne veut rien dire. Il ne serait pas le premier à échouer à voler le Livre. En tout cas, ce n'est pas la grande menace.

- Et tu crois ça parce que... ?

- Parce qu'on est toujours vivante ? Duh ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Phoebe. » Au sourcil levé de Paige, elle s'expliqua. « Il ne nous a pas blessé, simplement gardé à distance. A première vue, il ne nous a rien volé, encore moins le Livre. Il dégageait une lumière bleue, qui n'est pas vraiment la couleur des démons, et surtout, il ne s'est pas figé. Il n'y a que deux sortes de personnes immunisées, les très puissants, et les gentils. Et ajouté à l'ensemble des indices... »

Paige releva une chaise, pensive, et secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne parierais pas dessus. Le timing est trop parfait.

- Justement ! »

Les deux femmes regardèrent Phoebe en attendant qu'elle développe. Ce qu'elle fit après trois tentatives pour les encourager à comprendre toutes seules.

«Chris a été envoyé pour arrêter les Titans, non ? Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un envoyé pour arrêter cette grande menace. »

Piper regrettait presque d'effacer l'expression fière de sa petite sœur.

«On a la parole de Chris qu'il a été envoyé. A mon avis, c'était son idée, et seulement pour s'approcher de Wyatt.

- Pourquoi tu n'est plus optimiste comme avant ?

- J'ai été optimiste avant ? »

Piper évita de rire quand Phoebe lui tira la langue. _Ça les encourage. Et si c'était Chris la grande menace ? Non, ridicule_. Elle posa son fils dans son parc et aida ses sœurs à remettre le grenier en ordre.

#

Léo revint quelques minutes après que Wyatt soit couché. Piper lui donna l'assiette qu'elle avait mis de côté pendant que toutes s'assirent à table autour de lui.

« Merci. Tous les oracles sont formels, la menace qu'on ressentait est bien vraiment arrivé.

- Ha ha !

-Paige ! Ne le reveilles pas !

-Désolé Piper. » Paige eut l'air contrit une demi-seconde avant de répéter à voix basse, « Ha ha ! »

Phoebe leva les yeux au ciel.

«Ça ne fait pas vraiment pencher la balance de ton côté, tu sais.

- Quelqu'un m'explique ?

-Paige pense que notre visiteur est le danger. Phoebe et moi avons un doute vu qu'il ne nous a pas attaqué ou volé le Livre.

- Et la lumière bleue.

- Et la lumière bleue. »

Piper connaissait ce regard. Celui qu'avait Léo en les observant avec sa fourchette dans la bouche. C'était celui qui disait 'si je m'en mêle, ça va mal finir pour moi .' Il n'allait pas choisir de camp. Paige l'avait reconnu aussi et tenta sa chance avant qu'il ne décide de 'faire confiance à leur instincts.'

« Et pourquoi les oracles sont aussi certain que notre grande menace est là ? »

L'hésitation de Léo la fit sourire. Elle allait avoir un poids en plus à son argument, elle le savait.

« Les Fondateurs ont ressenti un fort pic de pouvoir au moment de l'attaque. Ils ont consulté les autres qui ont confirmé la même chose. »

Léo abandonna ses pâtes, abattu, tandis que Paige fit une moue victorieuse vers Phoebe. Piper ne se sentant pas d'humeur à supporter une rediffusion de la discussion, elle arrêta Phoebe avant qu'elle ne réponde à sa sœur.

« Pour l'instant, on n'est sûres que d'une chose, on a un ennemi en ville. Que notre visiteur soit le même ou pas, on verra plus tard. Mais vu la puissance de cette menace, la priorité est de découvrir tout ce qu'on peut sur lui.

- Comme son nom. On ne peut pas l'appeler grande menace tout le temps.

- Pourquoi pas Max?

- Non ! Je suis sorti avec un Max, c'était un type bien.

- Il y avait un Max au journal, il était bizarre. »

Piper résista à l'envie de se frapper le front.

« On s'en fiche, on verra ça plus tard, tout le monde au lit. Maintenant ! »

Elle devait avoir l'air plus énervée qu'elle ne le pensait, parce qu'elles lui obéirent toutes les deux sans discuter. Elles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de rendre sa chambre à Paige mais il semblait qu'elles allaient s'arranger.

Elle s'efforça de prendre plusieurs profonde respirations quand un raclement de gorge lui rappela qu'il restait quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je...Je vais repartir. Appelles-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. »

Léo avait disparu avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit. Tout aussi bien. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié que son lit n'était plus ici.

#

Deux semaines plus tard, Max (Phoebe avait payé le vote de Paige avec un gâteau) était toujours aussi introuvable. Une force pareille ne pouvait pas être invisible et pourtant, bien que tout le monde le ressentait, même quelques mortels, il était impossible à positionner.

L'absence de dégâts, d'attaques, et de morts les rassurait autant que ça les inquiétait. Pour une fois, conquérir le monde n'était peut-être pas son objectif. Ou alors, il préparait quelque chose d'énorme. Même les démons se faisaient rare.

Le manoir avait été tranquille et Piper avait réussi à terminer sa liste de chose à faire avec deux jours d'avances et avait proposé à ses sœurs une pause cinéma. Et si elle avait une arrière-pensée, et bien... Elles devaient la connaître maintenant.

« C'était une super idée, Piper ! » Phoebe avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux. Choix du film avec acteur canon, réussi.

« Oui, ça fait du bien de relâcher un peu. J'étais pas très partante pour un film de science-fiction, mais je dois admettre, il était bien. » Coupure avec la magie, réussi.

Maintenant, profiter qu'elles soient de bonne humeur pour remettre le problème sur le tapis, et son idée de recruter Chris. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne leur plairait probablement pas non plus, mais il fallait l'admettre, le monde souterrain était le dernier endroit qu'elles n'avaient pas exploré à fond et il était doué pour y trouver des informations.

Elle avait jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la voiture pour aborder le sujet. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle avait un plan. Un plan qui n'incluait pas un cri de douleur dans une ruelle.

Elles coururent vers le son, espérant une banale attaque de mortel contre un autre, et tombèrent sur un démon verdâtre avec des cornes de bouc. Du sang bleue coulait de ce qui restait de son bras droit, le bras gauche éteignait les flammes sur ses jambes et une des cornes avait un bout brisé.

Un rapide regard montra qu'il était seul et lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il poussa un nouveau cri, cette fois de terreur. Piper s'avança prudemment. Son état lui faisait pitié mais il pouvait rester dangereux. Avec ses sœurs derrière elle, le démon le reconnu, et il s'affaissa de soulagement.

Elle n'allait pas l'admettre, mais elle se sentait un peu vexée.

« Oh, ce n'est que vous. »

Beaucoup vexée.

« Hé bé d'accord. Comment on doit le prendre ?

- Paige ! »

Sa sœur lui lança un 'quoi ?' silencieux. Piper retourna son attention sur le démon qui commençait à se calmer, maintenant que ses jambes ne cuisait plus.

« Le prenait pas mal, mesdames, mais en ce moment, c'est pas la joie en bas.

- Y'a des jours où ça l'est ?

- Phoebe ! » Franchement, ses sœurs n'étaient parfois pas sortables.

Le démon les observa quelques secondes et sembla conclure qu'il ne risquait rien. A moins qu'elles faisaient vraiment figure de sécurité à côté de celui qui l'a attaqué. Ami ou ennemi ? Phoebe avait dû penser à la même chose qu'elle en posant sa question.

« Tu ne t'aurais pas fait attaquer par un nouveau venu en ville, très puissant, plus de votre camp que du nôtre, par hasard ?

- Bien sûr qu'elles sont au courant. Je vais vous dire, celui-là, on serait prêt à vous aider si vous pouvez nous en débarrasser. »

Piper échangea un regard surpris avec ses sœurs tandis que le démon continuait, ignorant leurs réactions pour s'attacher un bout de tissu sur ce qui restait de son bras.

« Je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait un camp. Il veut et il prend, il se fiche de ceux qui sont sur son chemin. On obéit ou on meurt. Si on a de la chance, il se contente de nous secouer un peu, au cas où on aurait oublié un détail.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? A quoi il ressemble ?

- Grand, fort, puissant, habillé en noir, blond je crois, cheveux mi-longs. Il cherche... »

Le démon releva brusquement la tête, la main qui attachait un autre tissu sur sa corne s'immobilisa. Il les fixa du regard, une par une, de nouveau inquiet. Et cette fois, Piper en était certaine, il avait peur d'elles. Elle se répéta.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche_ ? »

Elle vit la tension dans son corps, il se tenait prêt à s'enfuir. Il lâcha d'une traite, « Un sorcier aux pouvoirs d'Etre de Lumière.»

Phoebe et Piper se rapprochèrent instinctivement de Paige, ce à quoi le démon secoua la tête. « Un qui nous comprend et qui sait se mêler à nous. » Il disparu à peine sa phrase terminé.

« Il a parlé. Max l'a laissé en vie, c'est qu'il a dû parler. » Paige regardait Piper en attendant ses ordres. Quoi qu'elles pensent de Chris, elles ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner.

« Paige, tu vas essayer quelque chose de nouveau, éclipser la voiture dans le garage. On ne sait pas combien de temps Chris a et où il est, on fait le plein de potion et on descend. »

#

« Est-ce qu'on pense que notre visiteur et Max sont la même personne ? » Chuchota Phoebe, en terminant le tour de la troisième grotte qu'elles visitaient.

« D'un côté, pour quelqu'un qui n'épargne personne, il a fait une exception pour nous. » Paige parlait normalement. Le monde souterrain étaient beaucoup plus vide et silencieux que d'habitude.

« De l'autre, il y a 90% de chance qu'il vienne du futur et suive les mêmes règles que Bianca, il ne peut pas nous tuer sans changer trop de chose. Il devait juste chercher Chris.» Termina Piper.

Elles entendirent quelqu'un courir vers elles, le premier signe de vie depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Elles eurent juste le temps de reconnaître un Etre des Ténèbres qui ne fit même pas attention à elles, trop occupé à s'enfuir.

Paige pointa la direction dont il venait.

« Je crois qu'on a qu'à suivre le chemin. »

Pendant ce qu'il lui semblait plusieurs minutes, elles croisèrent une créature coupée en deux, un démon caché derrière un rocher qui leur firent 'chut' quand elles passèrent à côté de lui, et un autre était roulé en boule comme si ça suffisait à le cacher.

Piper, habitué au décor, ne réalisa pas tout de suite les marques de brûlures et de destruction qui les entouraient, marques qui devenaient plus nombreuses et plus visibles au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient.

Les bruits d'un combat se fit de plus en plus clairs, des coups, des explosions. Des flashs de lumière provenaient d'une cave en face d'elles, quelque chose brûlait. Elles se regardèrent, déterminées, et marchèrent vers l'entrée.

Un flash plus fort que les autres fit voler quelqu'un droit sur elles. Les sœurs sautèrent sur le côté pour l'éviter. Piper reconnu à peine Chris, les cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, une traîné de sang sur la joue, les vêtements bruns déchirés. Il se remit debout sans les voir, chancela, et repartit dans la bataille avant même d'avoir récupérer son équilibre.

Le choc leur fit perdre une seconde. Elles se précipitèrent à sa suite, juste à temps pour voir l'homme décrit par le démon jeter Chris contre le mur par télékinésie et plaquer la pointe d'une épée contre sa gorge dès qu'il se releva.

Piper leva les mains en même temps que Phoebe jeta une fiole et Paige appela l'épée. De toutes les réactions qu'elle attendait, Chris leur criant 'non !' n'en faisait pas parti.

L'homme repoussa leur attaques d'une main et l'épée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Max semblait choqué de les voir mais son visage redevint froid en quelques secondes. Il leva sa main libre et elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau bloquées contre le mur.

« Ça répond à cette question, au moins. » Marmonna Paige. Max continuait de les regardait sans montrer de réaction. Chris cessa de se battre et à la surprise de Piper, commença à supplier.

« Ne fait pas ça. Pas ici, pas devant elle, s'il te plaît, Wy... »

Il avait récupérer l'attention de Max. Celui-ci leva un sourcil, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Pas devant elle. Si tu va me tuer, ne le fait pas... » L'homme poussa la pointe un peu plus, le réduisant au silence. Il éloigna l'épée juste assez pour pointer le sol. Chris se mit à genoux sans hésiter.

« A quoi tu joues, défends-toi ! » Phoebe aurait pu économiser sa salive. Chris avait les yeux fixés sur Max et ne tentait rien tandis que l'homme ramenait l'épée contre sa gorge. Les flammes éclairèrent l'épée sous un nouvel angle et le cœur de Piper sembla s'arrêter. _Non_. Elles n'avaient pas regardé sous la couverture. _Ce n'est pas possible_. Rien ne manquait. Mais elles n'avaient pas vérifié sous la couverture. Il y a avait quelque chose en-dessous. _Mais on n'a pas vérifié si Excalibur était toujours là_.

« Wyatt ? »

Chris ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air encore plus vaincu. C'était suffisant. Wyatt pencha la tête vers elles, sans les regarder.

« S'il te plaît. Ne la laisse pas voir ça. »

« Wyatt, laisses-le, libères-nous ! Wyatt ! » Wyatt replia sa main, coupant la voix de Piper. Est-ce que sa main tremblait, ou elle ne faisait qu'espérer ? Wyatt restait concentré sur Chris. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants de Chris suppliant silencieusement Wyatt.

« Wyatt... » Il hocha légèrement la tête. Chris se laissa tomber un peu plus à terre. « Merci. »

Un vortex s'ouvrit à côté d'eux, et Wyatt, sans les regarder, lâcha l'épée, attrapa le t-shirt de Chris pour le soulever et le tira avec lui dans le passage.

Piper glissa par terre. Sa tête était dans un brouillard. Vaguement, elle avait conscience de l'épée qui glissait vers elle, de Phoebe qui lui parlait, de Paige qui ramenait tout le monde au manoir. Une seule chose restait claire. Son bébé était un monstre.


End file.
